His Schoolboy Crush
by Kipli
Summary: CoxJD: Cox's interest becomes clear to JD once he pieces together why Cox always teases him.


Title: His Schoolboy Crush

Author: Kipli

Email: Scrubs

Pairing: Cox/JD

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Cox's interest becomes clear to JD once he pieces together why Cox always teases him.

Notes: My first Scrubs fic. I'm new the show through syndication rerun mania sweeping tv atm. Be gentle. This was originally going to be a PWP because really I didn't think I could capture their voices well enough to carry any sort of plot yet. But then... well... they wouldn't shut up and they probably still won't shut up any time soon.

...

His Schoolboy Crush

...

I don't know why I'm climbing these stairs up to the roof. I should be eating my lunch, happily tuning out the annoying chatter around me. Whether it be Barbie fretting over her latest boyfriend's haircut and how that somehow relates to his intelligence. Or Gandhi brainstorming over ways to stop Carla from killing him for yet another moronic blunder in their marriage, his eyes getting this wide panicked looked that any married, currently or formerly, man would recognize, and which always warms my heart to see Carla can manage to terrify him so superbly. Or, god forbid, the devil himself, simply stopping by to attempt to gloat about something that I'm usually pretty sure has no basis in reality, but continue to ignore him for the simple pleasure in ignoring him and seeing him huff off.

But something was missing all morning and I'll be damned if I let him pout through the afternoon as well. I need something to stare at while I ignore Barbie's incessant chattering about the little idiotic highlights the pretty boy she's dating has put on the ends of his hair... is that called frosting? or just highlights? And why the hell do I care?! Damn you, Sheila, I can't tune her out effectively without... scenery to look at.

I stop and take a breath, pulling my thoughts back together, as I stand in front of the door to the roof. I've looked everywhere else and, unless he went home to cry himself to sleep, which seems rather unlikely but not impossible, I'm fairly certainly he's up here. What was Newbie's latest girlfriend's name? Jean or Jasmine or well something with a J in it. The kid needs to slow down with the flings that last three days but bring three years worth of baggage.

With a partially hidden smirk, I hurl the door open, hoping to scare him into listening to me. Not that I require a dramatic entrance to do so. It's just more fun that way.

To my disappointment, and with a frown sliding onto my face once again, I don't see a nervous Newbie hopping back from the suddenly opening door. In fact, I don't see anyone up here.

Oh for the love of... where the hell else could he be? It's not the damned end of the world, Melinda. Over the years, you've made it clear that you'll chase after something else soon enough. I slam the door shut and prowl my way around to the outer walls of the stairwell to the opposite side.

I let out a little too relieved of a sigh as I spot Newbie leaning against that wall and staring off into space, as he always does, though at least this time he is actually staring off into the grey midday clouds.

I take a moment to study him, since he's obviously still oblivious to my arrival, as I tell myself that I'm just looking for any hints at what he's daydreaming about, to prepare myself for his inevitable weeping over his lost beloved of the week.

He's got his arms wrapped around himself, looking a little cold in just his scrubs. Vulnerable and lonely. Check.

His lips are parted some and pouting slightly, but not enough to make me think he's daydreaming about kissing someone. Don't ask me how I know this. Then my gaze stays on those lips as his tongue wets his lower lip before he chews on it. Lord, does he have red, full lips... Ahem, moving on, Per! Nervous and worried. Check.

His cheeks suddenly color and I'm left blinking as I attempt to figure out the emotion behind the full blush covering his face. I knew the kid had one hell of an imagination but what the hell is he thinking about to make him blush like a school girl... Ah damn it...

I let out a sharp whistle, cutting off Newbie's and my own thoughts, as I stuff my hands in my lab coat and step over to him.

"Dr. Cox!" I can swear he's blushing even redder than before, which is quite the feet. "I, uh, didn't hear you come up here."

"Well, for any normal person the two slams I gave the door would have alerted them to my arrival, but then again the word 'normal' doesn't really ever apply to you, Clarabelle."

He just swallows nervously at me, staring at my chest for some damned reason, and I let out an irritated sigh as I ask, "What are you doing up here, Newbie? I hear Carla's been watching your patients, again." I glare at him as he stays silent, his eyes losing their focus again like he's going to drift off into another daydream. "Newbie!"

He blinks and his eyes finally raise to meet my gaze. I frown a little more deeply at the indefinable lost yet determined look in his eyes that leaves me wishing he'd go back to uncomfortably staring at my chest. But damn does he do lost puppy dog well. No wonder Carla has always called him Bambi.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear for so long. I just... I've had some stuff on my mind lately."

"Oh come on now, it was just, uh, Juliet or whatever her name was. Anyway, it doesn't matter, you're better off without her, believe me, Betsy."

"Jill. And I know. I kind of saw it coming." He gives me a slight hint of his normal, twitchy, spastic self as he smiles slightly and shimmies his head back and forth in disgust. "She hated the smell of my shampoo. I mean really, who doesn't like pina colada? Who?"

Least Jill wasn't a complete moron. "Ahh, such a deal breaker, I must say." I move to lean against the wall beside him, still keeping his gaze. "You don't look about ready to burst into tears and/or throw yourself off this rooftop, so I'm guessing, Martha, that you're not up here daydreaming about little miss Jill."

He nervously looks down and licks at his lower lip again, before raising his gaze back up to mine, his eyes suddenly holding an oddly interesting pull to them, as he states clearly, "No. I wasn't."

And suddenly I'm the one swallowing, shifting back a step. Hold on, Per, the kid's not figured you out just yet. Don't retreat till you have to. I clear my throat and he actually grins a bit at me in his stupid, goofy way. I force a glare at him, folding my arms across my chest, as I demand, "What then, Delilah, have you been pining away up here for? Spit it out, so I can go eat my lunch, so the staff doesn't rip your head off for my fouler than usual mood."

Wow, why don't you just scream "I didn't eat lunch because you weren't there!", Perry. Now the kid's actually really smiling at me, a twinkle in his damned eye. Fuck!

"You didn't eat lunch? You went looking for me instead?"

"Don't read so much into it, Pricilla. Carla doesn't have time to watch your patients all day. And god knows none of your sorority sisters would come up here to give you the kick in the ass you need."

"You were worried about me."

This time it isn't a question and I huff as I shift away from the wall, putting some distance between us.

"You were concerned for me."

I roll my eyes dramatically and pull myself together enough to give him a forceful glare, growling sarcastically, "Oh yes, Joanna, I was worrying my little head off downstairs wondering if you'd slit your wrists over the latest bimbo of the week to tread all over your pathetic little girl heart."

He doesn't even flinch at my rant. In fact, I think he's smiling wider at me. Did he drift off again? No, his eyes are focused, quite focused on me actually. He moves away from the wall and takes a few steps toward me. I have to grit my teeth to keep from backing away from him.

"Yeah, yeah you were worried. I see it. However much you wanna try to cover it up, I think you really were worried about me. So worried you searched the hospital for me till you found me." His eyes light up and alarms start going off in my head.

"Oh good lord," I grumble even as my heart starts it's attempt to escape my chest by pounding itself against my ribcage. "Honestly, Vivian, are you that desperate to put a positive spin on me hunting you down because you haven't been doing your job today?"

He steps up face to face with me and simply stares up at me, looking absurdly confident, his head tilted to the left just slightly. "Ya know, you're always worrying about me. Worrying if I'm going to screw up, worrying if I'm going to do the right thing, worrying if I'm still in one piece. You call me all these girls names, a thousand and one nicknames that you only call me, not any of the interns, not even Dr. Fisher when he was your previous mentee. Which just makes me wonder: why?"

Oh holy hell, he's going to either be really right or really wrong, and either way I cannot tolerate him saying anything else. I lean forward, nose to nose with him, and say as smooth and cool as possible, "There is no grand reason why, Newbie. You drive me insane, you don't ever shut up, and you never stop daydreaming. In order to keep myself sane, I enjoy calling you out for the little girl that you really are, and also in hopes that you might listen to two out of the fifteen words that I tell you."

I can feel my palms start to sweat as he isn't fazed a bit, isn't cowering at my dismissal of his questions. He opens his mouth to speak and I'm suddenly aware of how close I've leaned in to drive my point home. I pull back with another huff, cutting off whatever he was about to say, and skulk away back around to the stairwell door.

And then I stop as I hear his voice from his spot just coming around the corner, eyes still staring at me. "What if I said I think you were like an eight year old boy pulling on some cute girl's hair?"

His confidence wavers as I do my best to glare at him. Goddamn it, Newbie, why the hell did you have to be so smart?

Then he notices my hand still sitting midway in my reach for the doorknob that never happened to make contact. He slowly steps towards me, gaze shifting back and forth between my hand and my face. "Teasing at me because you don't know how to really interact with me? Don't know how to say you might like me?"

"Gloria, I swear," I growl roughly, reaching for my last show of anger, for his own good. I stamp a foot in his direction and he satisfactorily jumps back a step. Not quite so sure of yourself there, Newbie, though probably pretty damn sure if you actually just said what you actually just said. "Are you re-ee-eally that desperate, Princess?"

I finally lean forward and make contact with the doorknob, pulling the door open and stepping my way inside. Before he can speak, before he can pout, before he can tempt me to stay, I slam the door shut after me. And actually contemplate locking it.

...

It only took him about five minutes to let me open the stairwell door. And half that time I was too busy staring at the door to even realize he was holding it shut on the other side.

I think Dr. Cox only let go because he was hungry. He didn't say a word during lunch, not that that's odd for him, but he also didn't look at anyone, instead glaring creepily at his food. He usually stares off vaguely in my direction...

Did I actually... did I actually accuse him of liking me? Like, like liking me? Like, really like liking me? Wow, that's a tongue twister.

I frown at the charts in my hands, an attempt to work and keep Dr. Cox from glaring at me any harder than he already is this afternoon.

It all just suddenly made a lot of sense, though, on that rooftop.

He's always... had a certain appeal. A silly student/teacher man-crush of sorts on my end. And no matter his harassment and name-calling, he always means well, always trying to better me in some way... well, usually anyway.

And recently, well, the string of girls have mostly been to continue to reaffirm that I am not really staring at Dr. Cox's ass or chest or eyes or, well, any part of him really. Because I shouldn't be. And I'm not. Okay, yeah, I am.

Just, since the day I met him, there has been this weird pull, this desire to make him like me, to get his approval, to get close to him. But he doesn't let me. Why?

Sitting on that rooftop, thinking on all that for a really long time, I started to question Dr. Cox's actions. The way he keeps me at arms length, yet can't really ever seem to say a definite "no" to me... The way he pretends not to care but just today once again went looking for me, went out of his way to help me. His words and his gruff tone and his teases all sounded silly now that I was looking for hints of any interest. They didn't scare me any more. No matter how much he protests it, he is the little schoolboy teasing his crush. He calls me names and tugs on my hair and goes running off across the play yard. But does he really want me to run off after him? Does he want me to catch him?

///I giggle as I leap into Cox's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around behind his head. "Caught ya!"

"About goddamned time, Newbie," Cox says as he pins me against the back of the supply room door. I dig my fingers into the back of his neck as he kisses me furiously--////

I blink as I hear someone calling my name. And did I really have to giggle like a school girl as I leapt into his arms? Honestly... it's just a damn metaphor you idiot.

"Bambi, what are you doing?"

One hand making a claw in front of my face, my lips puckered, I look over at Carla standing beside me... and Dr. Cox standing behind her. My stomach drops and I let out a slight yelp of a noise as I work really, really hard not to turn bright red as he glares at me with this blank glare he's perfected this afternoon.

"I, uh, er, can't wait to bite into that apple I bought yesterday."

"What apple?" Carla asks.

Shut up, woman! I mime out taking a bite of an apple from my hand that had previously been digging at the back of Dr. Cox's neck. "Oh, come on now, you know, that uh bright red apple I bought yesterday. Oooh yum apples."

Dr. Cox slightly rolls his eyes and stalks off, not saying a word, as Carla stares at me like I've once again lost my mind. "JD... are you all right, baby?"

I drop my hand as Dr. Cox disappears around a corner, shoulders slumping, letting out a long sigh. "I'm fine."

Carla tilts her head up and to the side. "Oh really?" She leans in, saying quietly, "That imaginary apple wasn't the only thing that turned bright red the moment you opened your eyes."

Damn that woman. "Yeah. And?" I let myself pout some, holding my charts to my chest, as I lean back against the corridor wall.

"And you and Dr. Cox were both late to lunch, after you'd been gone all morning, which was so much fun, JD, let me tell you."

"I'm sorry I disappeared as long as I did."

"It's okay, Bambi. You know I'd cover for you all day if I had to." She moves to lean against the wall beside me. "I just... did something happen? Did you snap at Dr. Cox or something? Cause he was lookin' for you after I had to tell him I was covering your patients. I'm sorry, but I had to tell him. I assume he found you, but now... Why is he avoiding you?"

"He's avoiding me?" Play dumb. She doesn't know anything.

She gives me her scowl. That scowl she gives Turk when she's caught him lying. Crap!

"JD, I haven't heard him speak a word to you, not even to call you Sheila. He won't even talk to me, won't even bicker at me. And I've seen him enter a hallway, spot you down it, and turn around... five times this afternoon!"

He should really let me spot him first if he wants me to chase him...

She snaps her fingers in front of my face to keep me from wandering off into another daydream. "JD, focus! What did you do?"

I let out a yelping, "Nothing!"

"Uh huh," Carla sighs, frowning at me. "Well, you'd better hurry up and fix whatever you did to him. An eerily quiet Dr. Cox just creeps me out and you owe me." She leans in, her frown turning into a slight smile, as she whispers, "Maybe you should do whatever you were daydreaming about before I interrupted you. He might just like it." Her smile grows as my jaw drops and she whistles innocently as she walks off.

Dirty, dirty woman!

Dirty woman who is trying to get me killed! Even if I got all emboldened by his names and teases and huffing not affecting me any more, I am still not entirely certain he wouldn't punch me if I leapt into his arms just now. He almost looked like he wouldn't earlier on the roof, just before he ran for it.

///"Are you re-ee-eally that desperate, Princess?"///

I frown as I recall his last words. They weren't dismissive, they weren't denial, they were just... disbelief maybe?

I blink as it hits me. He thinks I only just 'figured it out' because I'm desperate for a rebound, desperate for any attention. He doesn't think I could be seriously into him.

I step away from the wall and puff out my chest.

Time to chase me down a schoolboy.

///Pigtails and a blue fluffy dress flap in the wind as I race to the corner, looking commandos style just barely around it for signs of my target, before racing down the hall for the next corner to peek around.////

Did the dress really have to be that fluffy?

...

For the first time in my life, I thought about seriously calling in a favor, pretending to be ill, anything to get Bobbo to let me go home early. I needed to go hide in my apartment. I needed a damn drink. I needed to go dunk my head into the bathtub and possibly not pull it back up.

But Perry Cox does not run from confrontations. Although he might... decide to go down another corridor... to avoid certain people...

At least Newbie had enough sense to leave me the hell alone this afternoon when I couldn't avoid him. My cold, quiet glares have seemed to have warded him off... for now. But he's not really the type to let something go without wanting to talk and talk and talk about it.

Maybe he'll talk himself out of thinking I like him. Maybe he'll forget all about our conversation and just bounce around oblivious to the world like he always does. And maybe pigs will fly.

I pause between patients and rub my hands over my face. It took him long enough to finally figure you out, Per. You shouldn't be so surprised that he did. You were getting pretty... sad, staring at him every lunch. Every break. Every chance you could manage.

I will not be yet another conquest for the kid. Though desperate times do call for desperate measures, I suppose, when you've slept with most of the female staff on call, eh Newbie?

I slide my hands off my face and only just barely register the flash of blue scrubs before I'm pulled back into an empty room by the front of my shirt.

I stare dumbfounded at Newbie standing in front of me, panting like a little girl, hunched over slightly at the amount of energy it apparently took to drag me the three feet into the room so he could shut the door. Though the surprise attack and my own exhaustion are probably the only reason he managed to move me at all.

"Lillian! What the hell are you doing?"

"Perry! Shut up and listen, okay?"

My senses starting to return, I scowl at him and his use of my first name. "Janice, for the love of--"

He cuts me off, that determined look back in his eyes again, as he catches the last of his breath and squeals, "I like you!! I really like you. And I've liked you for a looong time but kept trying to prove to myself that I didn't like you that way. But I do. I really do. And I don't care what you think, I don't care what you say. I know you like me. I know why you call me names, I know why you tease the hell out of me. You don't think I could possibly like you as much as you like me, and so you pull my hair, but you don't really want me to chase you down. You're afraid. You're afraid of me."

Holy fucking hell, I knew the kid was smart, but sweet jesus...

It takes me more than a moment to snap my jaw back up from its place on the floor, staring at him and his wild ranting. I swallow hard once, twice. I realize I've backed up against the wall. My voice is anything but the firm denial that I was going for. "I am not afraid of you."

His face softens as he steps close enough for me to smell his damn girly shampoo. Shit, I am afraid of this?!

"Yes, you are afraid. Perry, you don't think I can be serious long enough not to drop you after three weeks, three weeks of what, might I say, would still be some damned amazing sex."

I growl out as best I can, though it still comes out a little weak. "Three might be stretching your record, champ."

He ignores me completely, stepping in even closer. "What you fail to realize is that I've been sneaking looks at you since the day I started here. I daydream about you far too often for it to be healthy. And every girl that I've slept with since laying eyes on you has been, in some way, an attempt to convince myself that I am not furiously attracted to you."

My anger flares, replying heatedly, "So you think, Newbie, that I am somehow going to manage to keep your attention longer than all those girls? That I am somehow your perfect match and that I will fix all the crazy, neurotic things you always do to screw up your relationships? Me? You do realize who you're talking to, correct?"

He states simply, looking up at me with his gorgeous big eyes. "I think we balance each other. That's why we always keep coming back for more."

Oh hell... This is going to hurt, I can tell already... But it's going to be damn sweet as long as it lasts.

I sigh under my breath, "JD..."

"Don't punch me," he whispers, hands cupping my face, as he kisses me.

Just as damned soft as I'd imagined his lips would be. I groan slightly into the kiss as I return it, deepening it. My arms snap a little too quick to wrap themselves around him and I have to smirk some into the kiss as he flinches just slightly, still worried apparently at my reaction.

I bite at his lower lip, his mouth opening to me, as I roll us around on the wall to press him against it. I move his hands off my face, allowing him to thread his fingers between my own, and pin his hands up above his head, pressing myself down against the length of him. He whimpers beneath me as I thoroughly explore that mouth of his that never shuts up and is finally doing something much more worthwhile.

Goddamn does he taste good. It must be all that sugar he eats.

As we both run short on air, I back off long enough to pant against his lips, which aren't looking nearly as full and bruised as they need to be. Going to have to work on that... I meet his dreamy gaze. I sigh realistically, "This can't end well, Marcia."

He actually whines softly, pulling unsuccessfully on my hold on his hands, as he rocks his hips forward against mine. His eyes pierce into me. "I'm not letting this go. Not when I've finally caught you." He pouts as he can't get his hands free and instead teases by slowly grinding himself against my thigh. His tone shifts to begging as he gasps, "Call me JD again. Please, Perry."

I moan low in my throat as I slide my tongue over his pouting lower lip, shifting my thigh lower and firmer against him and his grinding. "Don't expect me to drop the name calling all together, Newbie." I smirk at him. "It's just too much damn fun."

I leave one hand entwined with his to keep his in place above his head, as I slide my other one down his side and glide it up underneath his shirts, sucking in a breath at the feel of his smooth skin. Palm splayed out flat against him, I push my hand around to the small of his back.

"Perry," he whimpers again, arching his back as he grinds against me.

I turn my head and whisper into his ear, "You have no idea what your begging does to me, JD."

He gasps and actually trembles against me, hands twitching in my tight grip, probably itching to be free, but I'm not ready to give that much control up to him just yet. He still surprises me, though, as he shifts his weight and thrusts his own thigh between my legs up against my groin, the scrubs and boxers doing little to hide my arousal.

He presses his cheek against mine, gasping into my ear, as he rubs that thigh slowly against my cock through the thin fabrics. "I think... I've got some idea... oooh shit!"

My hand sliding down underneath the back of his scrubs and boxers finally finds an ass cheek. I squeeze firmly, rewarded with his shout, and start to seriously grind against his offered thigh.

"JD," I sigh into his ear and he trembles again, breathing coming in short little gasps. Damn, if only I was a little bit more cruel at this moment... though I still can't help teasing into his ear, "JD... Mmm, I bet I could get you to climax from just the sound of my voice in your ear, the sound of it saying your name... isn't that right, Newbie?"

His head rolls back against the wall, mouth hanging open as he moans. "P--Probably," he admits, eyes closing.

I'm distracted a moment by the gorgeous neck offered up to me and dip my head down to press sucking open-mouthed kisses along his neck, making a quick detour to lick my tongue over his bobbing adam's apple, before making my way back up along the other side of his neck. I growl softly into his ear, "Another time maybe." Because I really don't have the patience right now to tease JD to climax. Right now I just really want to get a better grip on that ass of his.

I finally let go of his hands, moving mine to cup his other cheek, and practically lift him off the floor as we thrust against each other.

His hands immediately drop to thread into my hair as I find his mouth again and kiss him senseless. Wet and sloppy and damn does he still taste amazing.

Not enough friction. Not nearly enough friction.

I break the kiss, panting roughly against his lips, "I didn't free... those hands... to let you just... cling to me, Newbie." I lift my eyebrows as I squeeze his ass firmly, swallowing his loud moan with another kiss.

Take the hint, kid, oh please take the hint.

I grunt as his hands finally move, sliding down my neck and chest to come to a stop gripping my hips firmly. Goddamned tease.

I slow my grinding against his thigh and instead roll my hips upwards in the air towards his hands, trying my damnedest to get him to catch a clue. Move those hands, move those hands, move those hands.

"Oooh fuck," I gasp against his mouth, as one of his hands tentatively brushes itself over the front of my scrubs and the outline of my cock. He's staring wide eyed at me and panting against my lips. Is he really looking at me like he's waiting for me to tell him to keep going? Good god, JD... Is a grunting, gasping, hard as hell Perry Cox not enough of a hint for you? I growl softly as I firmly thrust my hips forward against his hand. "JD... if you don't get that hand... around my cock... in the next three seconds... I swear..."

And then he actually smirks at me, a surprisingly wicked smirk, as he licks at his own lips and slides a single finger slowly up the length of me. "Hmm? What was that? Did you need something? I didn't hear you..."

The little shit is teasing me. And I'm actually shuddering at his feather soft touch. I try to growl again but it comes out as more of a plea than a growl. "JD!"

"Ooh, you meant right now? This very minute? How did you want it again?" He quickly tugs at the knot in the drawstring of my scrubs, pulling them loose, and sliding his hand beneath my boxers and wrapping his hand firmly around my cock. He tilts his head to the side, nipping lightly at my jaw line, as he purrs, "Like this?" And then slowly starts to stroke me.

"Yes, oh fuck yes. Just--Just like that. Oooh god..." He keeps an amazingly slow pace. He seems to be taking in the feel, the weight of each inch. And my rocking hips seem to have no say on the pace either.

I groan and give his ass one last tight squeeze, eliciting a gasp from him, before I slide a hand around tug open his pants and slide my own hand into his boxers to wrap around his cock, squeezing firmly.

"Perry!" he cries, head jerking back so quickly he smacks it into the wall. I cringe a moment but it doesn't seem to faze him. Instead, he moans and picks up the pace on my own cock, mouth hanging open as he stares up at the ceiling. "More. More please."

I'd make a smart ass remark on him finally moving that damned hand of his faster when he wants me to move my hand, but I really can't form any words at the moment with the palm of his hand rubbing over the head of my cock with each of his ever quickening strokes up my cock. Hand firmly holding onto his cock, I slowly slide it upwards, pulling tightly, and feeling him shuddering and bucking beneath me.

Gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous.

I give in and work to match his frantic pace, his cock sliding so nicely between my fingers. I bury my face against his neck, breathing in the scent of him and his damned pina colada shampoo. The sound of our panting and gasping, skin rubbing against skin, clothes ruffling -- it all echoes in the empty room.

I can't believe I finally gave in to him. I can't believe I have his cock in my hand. I can't believe...

I bite lightly at his neck to warn him I'm close, before lifting my head and grunting unevenly into his ear, "Let. Go. JD." My hand on his ass slides between his cheeks, simply pressing firmly. "Come. Now!"

It definitely does the trick. He goes stiff in my hands, surprisingly quiet as he makes gasping cries that don't quite ever truly form on his lips, instead becoming nearly silent whimpers, before pulsing in my hand and covering it, which in turns slicks up his cock as I continue to stroke every last drop I can manage out of him.

His hold on me tightens roughly as he comes and triggers my own climax, burying my head against his neck again and groaning low in my throat as the orgasm washes over me, shuddering as he keeps stroking me.

Can't believe...

"JD," I sigh happily, muffled by his neck, as we both slow our hands to a stop.

He slumps against me, panting roughly still, as he nuzzles his face into my own shoulder. "Perry... oh god... I don't ever wanna move... you feel good..."

I chuckle slightly, biting at his neck. "Who said you could move?" And I slide my arms around his waist, pulling him tight. Already jumping each other on the clock, Per. So much for self control.

He turns his head and kisses at my neck. I close my eyes and breathe him in deeply again.

Oh hell...

...

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...I take a deep breath and feel him tighten his hold around me.

...oooooh my GOD!

Not only did I just tell Perry that I liked him, not only did I kiss him and he didn't punch me, not only did we just do, uh, what we just did... but we're cuddling! He's holding me and kissing lightly at my neck and I think I must have died some time today because this sort of thing really shouldn't be happening to me.

Then I feel him start to let go of me and pull away. I have to work extra hard not to sigh too loudly as he does. I know I should be happy that he wanted to cuddle at all, but I'm still sorry that he's pulled away so quick.

I blink my eyes back open as I try to stand on my own again, leaning heavily against the wall still. I blush and grin at the same time as he takes a step back, looking me up and down, as I do the same to him. Damn does he look nice and disheveled. His hair is all askew, his lips nice and red, and his scrub pants are about to fall to the floor at any moment.

"That's a good look for you," I sigh, still feeling too content to move from my spot against the wall.

He grins back at me. "You too, kiddo. Though--" He leans in again, lightly brushing his lips against mine. "--I was going for a deeper red and bruised look for your lips. I'll have to work on that next time..."

To hear him say 'next time'... damn, I knew this wasn't a one time fling but it still makes my heart skip to hear him say it. "Perry," I whisper, catching his lips for a quick kiss, before he pulls back again.

"JD... we need to get moving."

I nod. I know it. We're both still on duty and a pager going off in the middle of anything more would not go over well. Still, he used my name again, and it sends more butterflies to my stomach. "Yeah. Yeah we do." I swallow hard as I look at him, still not moving from my spot. This is gonna change... this is gonna change a lot of stuff. I slowly look down and scrub my sticky hands together. "I, uh, I just wanna say that I didn't pull you in here to, um, do what we just did. I just wanted to tell you how I felt and, uh--"

"Newbie," Perry interrupts me with a slight grumble in his voice. I look up and meet his stern gaze. "I think I already know that you aren't trying to seduce me." He snorts softly and his face softens, reaching out to cup my face with a hand. "Lets just take this... wild, insane ride one step at a time, okay? Don't try to look too far ahead."

"Okay," I say quietly, nodding against his hand. He slides it down along my jaw as he pulls his hand back.

I finally shift away from the wall, which had apparently been the only thing keeping my pants up, as they drop to the floor.

He lifts his eyebrows at me and shakes his head as he smirks. "I am actually dating a man who is wearing superman boxers."

I flash him a wide, toothy grin. "I needed the extra umph today. And they did help, no?"

He bites at his lip to stifle a laugh and covers his eyes with a hand. "I've lost it. Something's wrong with me."

"You know they drive you wild." He groans and keeps his eyes covered. I take the moment to reach down and pull my pants back up, tying them loosely. I press a kiss to his cheek and he lifts his hand up some from his eyes. "Least I was smart enough to drag you into a room with a bathroom in it."

"Thank god for your occasional flashes of brilliance." He steals my lips for a quick kiss. Damn, I'm going to be pulling him into dark corners a lot. When we break, he glances over his shoulder at the washroom and then back at me. "Let me clean up and sneak out of here first."

"Sure." He turns to go, but then I grab his arm, his head turning back to me again. "I just, um, what about... what about tonight? Or, uh, tomorrow? Do you think we could..." Damn it, he still makes me nervous as hell with that firm stare of his.

I relax as he smiles softly at me. "I'm on call tonight. But how about tomorrow? My place?" His gaze turns serious as he adds, "And just so we're clear, I will never hang out at your apartment so Carla and Gandhi can stare at us as we eat pizza and watch Gilmore Girls."

"Naw, they wouldn't stare." Directly at us at least. "And, anyway, that's fine. Your place. Tomorrow." I lean in for another quick kiss--wow is he amazing with that mouth--and pull away smiling at him. "...unless I show up here later tonight."

He lifts his eyebrows at me again. "Better be sure I'm on a break, Newbie. I'll want some solid time with you if you do show up..."

"Mmm, duly noted." I let go of his arm and he winks at me before disappearing into the bathroom.

I sigh as I lean back against the wall again. I am so coming back tonight. I wonder if Carla has his schedule. And, god, I think my brain is going to overload with fantasies about what he'd like to do to me in the on call room. Too many to pick from. Must not squeal with giddiness.

He comes back out, looking more like himself, but still stops to kiss me thoroughly. "Now behave yourself out there, Marjorie. Or I'll call off tomorrow."

I smirk at the nickname. "I think, Dr. Cox, that you'd better first stop grinning like a fool before you leave this room."

"Not a chance in hell, Muffin." The smile actually widens before he pulls away, sliding open the door and slipping out.

I let out a squeak of joy and dash into the bathroom to clean up.

It only takes me a minute to get myself more or less presentable, but I wait a few more before sticking my head out and stepping into the hall.

There. No one noticed. No one around. It's all good. Everything's fine. No one knows.

I turn the corner, humming softly, wondering which boxers to wear when I come back later, when Carla steps out in front of me, head tilted to one side.

Oh god. She knows. She knows exactly what I just did. She can read minds. Turk swears by it.

Well, this is partially her fault anyway!

Maybe I should hug her? Later. Yes.

I flash her a smile, opening my mouth, but she cuts me off with a wave of her hand. "I don't wanna know, Bambi. I just saw the eerily happy grin on Dr. Cox's face, a grin that even returned after he snarl at Dr. Kelso. And so I just--I do not want to know any details. Just... thank you."

"Ooookay." Hah! I'm already sounding like Perry!

She sighs at me and heads off down the corridor, only to turn back to me and smirk. "And it's about goddamn time, JD."

Amen.

END 


End file.
